


A Strange Morning

by supposedly_archer



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Just a domestic morning, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supposedly_archer/pseuds/supposedly_archer
Summary: A fluffy morning in the Strange household
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Reader
Kudos: 57





	A Strange Morning

**Author's Note:**

> At this point, I think I'm only capable of writing fluff (which I have no problem with)

You’re woken up by sunlight streaming through the curtains of your room. Turning over, you check your phone, seeing it’s still very early in the morning. Groaning, you turn over again and see Stephen still asleep by your side. _Jeez, he must’ve been exhausted for him to be still asleep,_ you think as you study his face. 

Typically, Stephen was a night owl who also got up at ungodly hours in the morning. How he did it without dropping dead, you had yet to figure out. He looked so much younger when he was asleep, the lines etched in his face all but disappeared, and he always seemed so peaceful.

“Staring’s rude, you know.” You’re startled out of your thoughts by a gruff voice coming from Stephen, eyes still closed. 

You giggle. “I wouldn’t have done it if I had known you were awake.” 

“Now, that’s just creepy.”

You laugh again. His eyes are open and looking at you. Stephen’s eyes were something you doubt you would ever get used to. The way they looked like the ocean, mixed with different hues of blues, and the way they shimmered in lights, was something you’d never seen till you met him. 

“You’re staring again.” His voice is still ever so raspy from sleep.

“I can’t help it.” You smile at him, still laughing. 

Stephen rolls his eyes at your behavior and turns over to check his alarm clock. “It’s late. I should probably get up.”

“I disagree. I think you should stay here in bed. With me.” You make a point to dramatically wrap an arm over his abdomen and lay your head on his chest. 

He sighs. “Really, Y/N?”

“Yep.”

Stephen sighs and puts his arms around you. He places a kiss to the top of your head.

You smile. “I love you.”

He sighs again. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: @banner-swift


End file.
